


Chocolate Frog Cards

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, partner is used rather than something more gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “This is my collection”Character: Ron WeasleyWarning: N/A





	Chocolate Frog Cards

“This is my collection” Ron looks proudly at his collection of wizarding cards, but there are two gaps, two gaps he talks about regularly. Two gaps that can fit two cards sat in your back pocket. 

“You’re missing two.”

“I know! It’s been years and I still can’t find Agrippa or Ptolemy! Its driving me mental.” He sits down on the edge of his bed, his ears are red presumably from frustration. 

“Well, I suppose its a good thing then...that you have such a wonderful partner to provide you with the two you’re missing.”

“What?” He looks startled and confused at your words, almost like he can’t dare to hope that what you mean is really what you mean. 

You pull out the two cards, Agrippa and Ptolemy, and hold them out to him. He takes them carefully as if he thinks they might disappear. “How? What? Are you serious?”

“It’s your birthday present...I know you wanted them so...I asked around and when that didn’t work...well I just kept buying chocolate frogs, been at it for 2 years myself.”

“We’ve been together 2 years.”

“I’m a sop...what can I say?” You’d been at it since you first started dating. It seemed like the best present you could ever give him, the two cards he wanted most in the world. 

He stands up and pulls you into a hug, but you know he’s stills staring at the cards behind your back. “Thank you so much, love.” 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
